I Won't Waste A Minute Without You
by ScrawledAcrossThePage
Summary: A collection of short Castle/Beckett drabbles that will be updated whenever the mood strikes me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there :) This is basically going to be a collection of random Castle/Beckett drabbles that I'll write whenever the mood strikes me. They'll probably range anywhere from 100 words - 2,000+ words. Quick little one-shots to hold you over while your waiting for your favorite fics to be updated ;) I currently have a few long one-shots in the works that will hopefully be published within the next few weeks. I'm currently on spring break, so I have lots of time to write as of right now. **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, and onto the drabble.**

He slipped his hand into hers seamlessly, giving it a gentle squeeze, not wanting to disturb her current reverie. They stood there together unmoving, hands clasped, shoulders touching. She was  
>remembering. He was writing. He was writing stories in his head. Stories where Johanna Beckett was as alive as ever, coming around for the holidays, sitting on his couch sipping eggnog and watching on with fond eyes as her grandchildren ripped open their presents. She smiled at her daughter as she handed her a box wrapped in bright silver paper, a hand-knit scarf inside that she had spent months on. Kate wrapped the scarf around her neck, and leaned in to give her mom a hug, telling her how much she loved the gift.<p>

Castle was suddenly pulled out of his story, his fantasy, when he felt drops of liquid fall onto his hand, still intertwined with Kate's. He gently turned her body to face his, away from Johanna Beckett's grave, and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close as she cried, her tears staining his shirt with liquid.

He wished this was one of his books so he could rewrite the ending and give her the one she deserves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I must admit that I wasn't in a particularly good mood when I wrote this one. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)**

They weren't what they used to be.

Everything used to be so…effortless.

The bickering, the back and forth banter, the kissing, the laughing, the loving.

Everything that was _them_. It was always so natural.

They were like two puzzle pieces that looked like they would never fit…but somehow they did. They fit so damn perfectly.

But lately, it's different.

It's not that they no longer fit per say, more like they have to twist and turn and wedge the pieces together to get that perfect fit.

Kate hated it. Everything about it.

She couldn't even remember how or when exactly it had started to happen, when this odd sense that everything was right but everything was wrong at the same time had settled in.

They used to be so happy. They _are_ happy.

…aren't they?

When did everything change?

How did they go from having their not-so-strictly-undercover first kiss, confessing feelings, sharing drawers and secrets, saying those three words for the very first time, engaged, happily married… to this?

And how does she make _this_, whatever it is, stop?

This can't be the way it ends.

This can't be the way that they're meant to be.

She won't let it be.

**A/N: Don't fret. In my mind, they found their way back to each other and what they used to be. :) Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are lovely gestures, don't you think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Breathe, honey."

Kate tried to take a deep breath, but her whole body was shuddering and tears were streaming down her face. Castle ran one hand in comforting circles across her back, and used the other to cradle her into his chest, his shirt getting stained with her tears.

"Just let it all out Kate, I'm right here," he whispered softly. She nodded slightly, grabbing a fistful of his shirt in her hand as she burrowed herself even further into his embrace. He moved his hand from her back to run it through her long locks as she continued to sob.

He didn't even know what was wrong. He had gone out to get groceries, and not 5 minutes after he walked out the door, he got a text from her asking if he would come back home. Alarmed, he immediately called her, but after three tries and no answer, he turned around and made it home in record time.

He entered their bedroom to find her curled up in an almost fetal position on the bed, body quaking and tears running down her cheeks. Kate so rarely cried, especially in front of people, and he immediately made his way to her and gathered her up in his arms as his concern for her well-being piqued.

All sorts of scenarios were running through his mind as to what could have happened, or who could have called, within the 5 minutes he had been gone. Was someone hurt? Shot? Maybe something had happened with her mother's case…

His theorizing was disrupted as Kate let out another heart-wrenching sob. Still hugging her impossibly close to his chest, he briefly pressed his lips to her hair before kissing her nose, her cheek, and finally her quivering lips.

He could practically feel his heart breaking into a million little pieces as he looked straight into her eyes, and saw desperation, fear, and utter vulnerability. He whispered soothing words and 'I love yous' into her ear, but no matter what he did her tears just continued to fall endlessly, and his heart continued to shatter.


End file.
